


The Observance

by nsofties



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Future Character Death, Magic, Magic-Users, Non-Magic Individuals, Slice of Life, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsofties/pseuds/nsofties
Summary: "A coup," she says, breathless.A coup, he thinks frantically.Who's next?





	The Observance

The pictures slowly unravel back into the shapes of letters and numbers as they float back to the book. The pages turn until the cover slams shut, wakening everyone from their trance. Doyoung is _good_ at what he does - a master of a craft long pushed to the side as a children's source. His ability to make the stories dance off the pages of books, however, were second to none and was the driving force of a literally renaissance led by individuals like him throughout the country.

He remembers, as a child, wishing he were someone gifted with the power of fire or earth. Doyoung wished to feel raw, uncontrollable power. The feeling of pure energy leaving your body and making other people breathless. Now, he realizes that he does that. Just not the way he always imagined. His _energy_ is pure - the purest kind of magic, fueled by children's laughter and the smiles of passerby. And he _does_ leave people breathless - the intricate details of his storytelling akin to a black and white picture of the real thing.

He picks up the book and places it back on the small shelf, lined with all the stories he has told. Today, a favorite. _The Tale of Jonghyun The Lionheart_. Taeil, the kind-hearted man who runs the store with him, pats him on the shoulder with a bright smile. Patrons resume their walk-through of the store, and the peace that Doyoung feels is only broken by the arrival of a familiar face.

"I hope the colors we chose for the covers are satisfactory."

"Thank you, Jaehyun. If you and Yangyang could bring them back here, that would be lovely."

There's a loud thump as Jaehyun and Yangyang place down the box, the latter dancing around as it barely misses his toes. Taeil easily pries it open before taking a stack of books, beginning to sort them. Doyoung assists him, watching in his periphery as Yangyang and Jaehyun help them empty the box onto the counter before sealing it back up. It's not the largest box and, empty, Jaehyun easily carries it in his arms.

Yangyang spins around as he looks at the various shelves the store before a frown settles on his face, eyes glancing at the bookshelf behind Doyoung. "Did we miss your show _again_ , Mr. Kim?"

"I'm afraid you did, Yangyang. Perhaps next time you can convince Jaehyun to arrive earlier with the books. You'll find yourself a _very_ nice seat if that's the case." Doyoung affectionately ruffles the hair of the apprentice, who doesn't stop frowning as he shoots his mentor a fierce glare.

Jaehyun grimaces as he avoids Yangyang's gaze, shifting the box in his arms. "I admit I slept later than I intended today. There was a sudden order for fabric from the royal family. Their staff arrived early this morning to retrieve it. And then I fell asleep at my work station. In all honesty, I was hoping to catch your story as well, but the order from the royal family took priority."

Doyoung nods understandably. When one is given a request on behalf of the royal family, it's a death sentence to not prioritize it. He thinks of the last person who had misjudged their time management and missed a deadline to have centerpieces for a royal wedding made. They had gone out of business immediately. "Our duty to the royal family comes first - every citizen knows that. The books still arrived on time - there's no need to worry. Next time, Yangyang."

After huffing for another moment, the young man settles and instead leans on the counter-top, looking at the shopkeeper with wide eyes. "What story did you tell today, Mr. Kim?" Yangyang hangs off his every word and Doyoung thinks to himself that he would have been a lovely apprentice, had the boy been born of the literature vein of magic. However, the boy had been gifted with a proficiency at all things _color_. He ponders asking if they could make the text colorful for his next story.

" _The Tale of Jonghyun The Lionheart_."

"Of _course_ we miss my favorite story." Yangyang groans as he buries his face in his arms. "I can't believe this."

"Kibum was in the crowd, you know. He quite enjoyed it. Word goes around that you're the only person he hasn't interrupted while telling Jonghyun's story," says Taeil, proud glint in his eyes. "But, that's only to be expected from our talented storyteller."

" _And_ I missed seeing Kibum in the flesh! _Ugh_."

"I've heard word that Jinki and Minho stop by often, as well," Jaehyun adds with a nod. "As expected."

"Taemin has stopped by once before. But, as you know, he's everywhere lately." Doyoung, tutting, fondly runs his hand across the cover of a book - _Tales for the Young Witch_. "I do hope he stops by again soon. I worry."

"We're in a time of _peace_ , Doyoung. There's no need to worry," says Taeil with a boisterous laugh. "If you should worry about _anything_ , it's about what story you're going to show next!"

Doyoung figures that asking for color in the text now would be as good of a time if ever. "Jaehyun, do you think perhaps you could color some of the ink?" The people around him pause, and he looks up, swallowing.

"In what way?" asks Jaehyun, eyebrow raised.

It's an unusual request, Doyoung understands, but he cannot fight the urge to continue to _better_ himself. "The story doesn't have to be complicated by any means. I would, however, like to practice weaving color into my stories. Black and white can only do so much for the imagination, right?"

"Are you giving me the rights to choose your next story? I'm honored."

"Please choose _wisely_. I've never dealt with using color in my stories. I'll have to speak with Joohyun and see if she knows anyone who has. As far as my knowledge goes, many don't try. It's very overstimulating to have to control so many things at once."

"Well for you, who shares stories as easily as breathing, I have no doubt that the outcome will be lovely. I'll choose an easier tale for you to start, and I look forward to seeing the outcome."

Mark and Renjun's heads pop up from behind the counter, eyes wide. "Doyoung is trying something new?" asks Mark excitedly, eyes shining.

"I am indeed, Mark."

"It's been _forever_ since you tried something new!"

"Last time was the moving backgrounds," chimes in Renjun with a toothy grin. "Every time you manage to out-do yourself. There's a reason you're the best known literature witch in the whole entire _world_."

"Now, now. I don't deserve a praise so high. Have you two finished binding the books?"

"We did!" chirps Mark, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"We also took care of all the plants around the store."

"Lovely. Thank you both," says Taeil with a gentle smile. "It's quite nice having apprentices in the shop. It was always so hectic with just the two of us running it, wasn't it?"

Doyoung rolls his eyes, though it's good natured as he swings back behind the counter, bending down to find the payment for Jaehyun's studio. "It was _only_ hectic because of your excitable husband. Johnny had to spend the _entirety_ of his free time drying out _everything_ in our shop."

"Yuta always means well." Taeil sighs, shaking his head wearily. "He just rarely realizes how much energy he has saved up until he gets excited."

"Right, right. We're all like that. Remember when we first opened the shop? The story I told _was_ quite unrefined."

"Still a work of art regardless," teases Taeil. "Speaking of art... Mark, Renjun. Could one of you take this money to Taeyong and bring back our clock? He told me it would be ready by now when I passed him on my way to work this morning."

"I can do that!" Renjun excitedly holds out his hands, bouncing in place with wide eyes. As soon as Taeil places the money in his hands, Renjun is out the door.

"Wrong way!" shouts out Doyoung, the group laughing as Renjun reappears briefly as he runs the other way.

"Mark, could you take Jaehyun and Yangyang to the newly bound books?" Taeil's voice is kind, as anyone's is when they speak to the young man. Mark nods his head a bit violently, too eager to show people around the bookstore. The two have been here hundreds of times, but still listen intently as Mark babbles about the different sections and the plants that decorate the sotre.

As the three walk off to the back room, it leaves Doyoung and Taeil in a comfortable silence as they continue to sort through the books. Eventually they return and Mark helps them put away the new books, running back and forth to place them on the shelves. As Jaehyun and Yangyang hurry out the front door, they barely miss Renjun who sprints into the store with the clock tucked safely in his arms.

The remainder of the day passes by quietly and Doyoung is quite grateful for that as they lock up the shop, making sure that Mark and Renjun are safely headed in the right direction. Watching the tree branches slowly curl around the shop, cross-linking in front of the door, is always a treat for him, his trance broken as Taeil claps his hands together. After a short conversation about nothing in particular, they part and walk their separate ways.

The streets are alive as people walk by, though the noise steadily fades as Doyoung reaches the edge of town. His daily walk is mindless - an hour to let his mind wander to wherever it may go. The sounds of people are replaced with the sounds of frogs and birds and insects as he reaches his small home on the edge of the city's limits. It's not quite another town, yet not quite city life. He loves it fiercely.

Doyoung very earnestly hopes that nothing will change.

**Author's Note:**

> and so begins my chaptered fic.  
> not beta'd; re-read and made several attempts at edits, but things always pass me by.  
> tags will be updated as the story progresses.  
> character deaths will be warned in the chapters that they occur.  
> find me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nsofties)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nsofties)


End file.
